Genio
thumb|Alí conquista a los jinn. Artista desconocido. Ahsan-ol-Kobar (1568) Palacio Golestan Un genio (árabe: الجن‎, al-jinn), romanizado como Jinn, djinn o yinn, son criaturas sobrenaturales de la mitología y teología árabe e islámica temprana. Un miembro individual de jinn se conoce como jinni, djinni (الجني, al-jinnī). Son mencionados frecuentemente en el Corán (El sura 72 se titula Sūrat al-Jinn) y otros textos islámicos, habitando un mundo invisible, otro universo más allá del universo conocido. El Corán dice que están hechos de "fuego abrasador" sin humo, pero siendo de naturaleza física, interactuando de forma táctil con la gente y los objetos, así como ser percibidos. Los genios, humanos y ángeles fueron las tres creaciones conocidas con conocimiento de Dios. Como los seres humanos, puede ser bueno, malo o neutralmente benevolente y por tanto tienen libre albedrío como los humanos.El-Zein, Amira. "Jinn", 420–421, in Meri, Joseph W., Medieval Islamic Civilization – An Encyclopedia. Los jinn shaytan se asemejan con los demonios de la tradición cristiana, pero no son ángeles y el Corán muestra una distinción clara entre ambas creaciones. El Corán afirma en Sūrat al-Kahf (La Cueva), Ayat 50, que Iblis (Azazel) es un jinn. Etimología Jinn es un nombre colectivo árabe derivado de la raíz semítica jnn (Árabe: جَنّ / جُنّ‎, jann), cuyo principal significado es "ocultar": Algunos autores interpretan, de forma literal, "criaturas que se ocultan de los sentidos". . p. 462. Los cognados incluyen el árabe majnūn ("poseído", o generalmente "loco"), jannah ("jardín), y janīn ("embrión). Jinn es usado adecuadamente como plural, mientras que el singular es jinni. Genio proviene del latín genius, un espíritu guardián de la gente y lugares de la religión romana. Apareció por priemra vez''Oxford English Dictionary'', 3rd ed. "genie, n." Oxford University Press (Oxford), 2014. en las traducciones del siglo XVIII de las Mil y una noches. . Arabia pre-islámica Las pruebas arqueológicas encontradas en Arabia noroccidental parecen indicar que la adoración del jinn, o al menos su estado tributario, cientos de años antes del Islám: una inscripción aramea de Beth Fasi'el cerca de Palmira rinde tributo al "ginnaye", los "dioses buenos y gratificantes"Hoyland, R. G., Arabia and the Arabs: From the Bronze Age to the Coming of Islam, p. 145.Jonathan A.C. Brown. Muhammad: A Very Short Introduction Oxford, 2011., y se ha discutido que el término está relacionado con el árabe jinn.Javier Teixidor. The Pantheon of Palmyra. Brill Archive, 1979. p. 6 Numerosas menciones al jinn en el Corán y testimonios tanto en la literatura pre-islámica como islámica indican que la creencia era notable en la religión beduina pre-islámica. Sin embargo, hay pruebas de que la palabra jinn deriva del arameo, donde fue usada por los cristianos para designar a los dioses paganos reducidos al rango de demonios, y fue introducida en el folclore árabe solo a finales de la era pre-islámica. Julius Wellhausen ha observado que se consideraba que tales espíritus habitaban lugares oscuros, desolados y sucios, y que eran temidos. Uno tenía que protegerse de ellos, por lo que no eran realmente objetos de culto. Islam thumb|Idris el profeta visitando el Paraíso y el Infierno. Miniatura persa. En la teología islámica se dice que son criaturas con libre albedrío formadas del fuego sin humo por Alá, del mismo modo que los humanos fueron hechos a partir del barro, entre otras cosas. Según el Corán, tienen libre albedrío e Iblis abusó de esta libertad al negarse frente a Alá a arrodillarse ante Adán cuando Alá ordenó a los ángeles y jinn que lo hicieran. Por su desobediencia, Iblis fue expulsado del Paraíso y llamado "Shaytān" (Satán). Los jinn se mencionan frecuentemente en el Corán: Sura 72 (llamada Sūrat al-Jinn) se nombre por el jinn, y tiene un pasaje sobre ellos. Otro (Sūrat al-Nās) menciona a los jinn en el último verso. El Corán también menciona que Mahoma fue enviado como profeta tanto "a la humanidad y los jinn", y que se enviaron profetas y mensajeros a ambas comunidades.Muḥammad ibn Ayyūb al-Ṭabarī, Tuḥfat al-gharā’ib, I, p. 68 Suelen ser invisibles a los humanos, pero los humanos son visibles para los jinn, y pueden poseerlos. Los jinn tienen el poder de viajar grandes distancias a velocidades extremas y se cree que viven en zonas remotas, montañas, mares, árboles y el aire, en sus propias comunidades. Como los humanos, los jinn también serán juzgados en el Día del Juicio y serán mandados al Paraíso o al Infierno según sus acciones.L. Loeffler, Islam in Practice: Religious Beliefs in a Persian Village, New York, 1988., p. 46 Clasificación y características thumb|El rey negro de los jinn, Al-Malik al-Aswad, en el Libro de las Maravillas de finales del siglo XIV. La organización social de la comunidad jinn recuerda a la de los humanos, es decir, tienen reyes, tribunales, bodas y funerales.Moḥammad b. Maḥmūd Ṭūsī, Ajāyeb al-makhlūqāt va gharā’eb al-mawjūdāt, ed. M. Sotūda, Tehran, 1966. p. 484 Una creencia común en la tradición musulmana los clasifica en cinco grupos distintos: los Marid, los Ifrit, los Shaitan, los Jinn y los Jann. Unas pocas tradiciones (hadith), dividen a los jinn en tres clases: aquellos que tienen alas y vuelan, aquellos que recuerdan a serpientes y perros, y aquellos que viajan sin descanso. Otros lo describen como criaturas de distintas formas; unas que recuerdan a buitres y serpientes, otras como hombres altos con ropajes blancos. Pueden aparecer como dragones, onagros, u otro tipo de animales.Abū Jaʿfar Moḥammad Kolaynī, Ketāb al-kāfī, ed. A. Ghaffārī, 8 vols., Tehran, 1988. p. 62Solṭān-Moḥammad ibn Tāj al-Dīn Ḥasan Esterābādī, Toḥfat al-majāles, Tehran. p. 62 Además de su forma animal, pueden asumir ocasionalmente forma humana para engañar y destruir a sus víctimas humanas. Ciertos hadith también han afirmado que los jinn pueden sobrevivir a base de huesos, que recuperarán la carne tan pronto los toquen, y que sus animales pueden vivir en estiércol, que pueden revertir al grano o hierba para el uso de su ganado.Abu al-Futūḥ Rāzī, Tafsīr-e rawḥ al-jenān va rūḥ al-janān IX-XVII (pub. so far), Tehran, 1988, pp. 181, 193, 280–281, 341 thumb|Tabia - una genio femenina asistiendo al parto. Ibn Taymiyyah, un influyente teólogo medieval tardío cuyas escrituras se convertirían en el origen del Wahhabismo, creía que los jinn eran generalmente "ignorante, mentirosos, opresivos y traicioneros".Ibn Taymiyyah, al-Furqān bayna awliyā’ al-Raḥmān wa-awliyā’ al-Shayṭān ("Essay on the Jinn"), translated by Abu Ameenah Bilal Phillips Sostenía que los jinn eran responsables de la "magia" percibida por los humanos, cooperando con los magos para levantar objetos en el aire sin ser vistos, proporcionando verdades ocultas a los adivinos y imitando las voces de fallecidos durante las sesiones espiritistas. thumb|Huma, genio de tres cabezas En el Sūrat al-Raḥmān, verso 33, Dios les recuerda tanto a los jinn como a la humanidad que solo podrán alcanzar los límites del espacio por Su autoridad, seguido por la pregunta: "¿Qué dones de vuestro Señor podréis ambos negar?". En Sūrat Al-Jinn, versos 8-10, Alá narra com los jinn tocaron o "buscaron los límites" del cielo y lo encontraron llenos de guardianes severos y estrellas fugaces, como advertencia al hombre. Va más allá al decir cómo los jinn solían tomar estaciones en los cielos para oir los decretos divinos transmitidos a través de los rangos de los ángeles (Sura al Jinn verso 9), pero aquellos que intentan hacerlo ahora (Durante y tras la revelación del Corán) se encontrarán a centinelas furiosos esperándoles. EL Corán prohibe su asociación con Dios, y advierte a los hombres que no deben adorar a los jinn en vez de él. El Corán dice "y ellos (árabes paganos) imaginan el reinado entre Él y los jinn, donde los jinn saben bien que ellos serán traídos ante (Él)", Corán, Sura 37, Verso 158. thumb|Šamhūraš o Shamhurish, rey genio del jueves. Tradicionalmente se han asociado siete reyes de los jinn con los días de la semana. *Lunes: Murrah al-Abyad Abu al-Harith (Abu al-Nur) *Martes: Abu Mihriz (or Abu Ya'qub) Al-Ahmar *Miércoles: Barqan Abu al-'Adja'yb *Jueves: Shamhurish (al-Tayyar) *Viernes: Abu Hasan Zoba'ah (al-Abyad) *Sábado: Abu Nuh Maimun *Domingo: Al-Mudhib (Abu 'Abdallah Sa'id) Qarin Una creencia relacionada es que cada compañero tiene asignado un jinni especial, también llamado qarin, y que si un qarin es malvado puede susurrar a las almas de las personas y decirles que se rindan a sus deseos malvados. La noción del qarin no es universalmente aceptado entre todos los musulmanes, pero se acepta generalmente que Shayṭān susurra en las almas humanas. En un hadith de ibn al-Hajjaj, el compañero Abdullah, hijo de Masud, informó: "El profeta Mahoma dijo: 'No hay ninguno de vosotros que no tenga un jinni asignado como su compañero permanente (qarin).' Ellos dijeorn: '¿y tú también, Oh, mensajero de Ala?' Él dijo: 'Yo también, pero Alá me ha ayudado y él se ha presentado, por lo que solo me ayuda a hacer el bien'".Sahih Muslim, Book 39, Hadith No. 6759 En culturas musulmanas thumb|Manuscrito de las Mil y una noches. Las historias del jinn pueden encontrarse en varias culturas musulmanas por todo el mundo. En Sind, Pakistán, el concepto del jinni fue introducido durante el califato Abasí y se convirtió en una parte común del folclore local que también incluye historias de jinn masculinos llamados "jinn" y jinn femeninos llamados "jiniri". Las historias populares de jinn femeninas incluyen historias como la jiniri Jejhal. Se pueden encontrar otras historias famosas en "El pescador y el jinni" de las Mil y una nochesThe fisherman and the Jinni at About.com Classic Literature; se describen más de tres tipos de jinn en la historia de Ma‘ruf el zapatero;Idries Shah - Tales of the Dervishes at ISF websiteMA’ARUF THE COBBLER AND HIS WIFE un poderoso jinni ayuda al joven Aladín en Aladín y la Lámpara maravillosa; mientras Hasan Badr al-Din llora sobre la tumba de su padre hasta dormirse, es despertado por un gran grupo de amables jinn en la Leyenda de ‘Alī Nūr al-Dī y su hijo Badr ad-Dīn Ḥasan.The Arabian Nights - TALE OF NUR AL-DIN ALI AND HIS SON BADR AL-DIN HASAN at About.com Classic Literature Salomón y los jinn thumb|El genio dormido y la dama, de Las mil y una noches Según las tradiciones, los jinn sirvieron a Salomón (Suleimán) como esclavos. El Corán narra que Salomón murió mientras se apoyaba en su bastón. Mientras permanecía erguido, los genios pensaron que estaba vivo y supervisándolos, por lo que siguieron trabajando. Solo se dieron cuenta de la verdad cuando Alá envió una criatura para arrastrarse fuera de la tierra y roer el bastón de Salomón hasta que su cuerpo se cayó. El Corán comenta que si hubieran conocido lo oculto, no habrían permanecido en el humillante tormento de ser esclavizados. Ibn al-Nadim, en su Kitāb al-Fihrist, describe un libro que enumera a 60 jinn liderados por Fuqtus, incluyendo varios Jinn asignados a cada día de la semana.Bayard Dodge, ed. and trans. The Fihrist of al-Nadim: A Tenth-Century Survey of Muslim Culture. New York: Columbia University Press, 1970. pp. 727-8.Robert Lebling. Legends of the Fire Spirits: Jinn and Genies from Arabia to Zanzibar. I.B. Taurus, 2010. p.38 Bayard Dodge, quien tradujo al-Fihrist al inglés, señala que la mayoría de estos nombres aparecen en el Testamento de Salomón. Una colección de manuscritos de finales del siglo XIV y principios del XV en Ocaña, España, describe un conjunto diferente de Jinn (denominados "Tayaliq") de nuevo bajo Fuqtus (aquí llamado "Fayqayțūš"), culpándolos de varias enfermedades.Celia del Moral. Magia y Superstitión en los Manuscritos de Ocaña (Toledo). Siglos XIV-XV. Proceedings of the 20th Congress of the Union Européenne des Arabisants et Islamisants, Part Two; A. Fodor, ed. Budapest, 10–17 September 2000. pp.109-121Joaquina Albarracin Navarro & Juan Martinez Ruiz. Medicina, Farmacopea y Magia en el "Misceláneo de Salomón". Universidad de Granada, 1987. p.38 et passim Otras culturas Mitología guanche En la mitología guanche de Tenerife en las islas Canarias, existía la creencia en seres que son similares a los geniosLos guanches y los perros llegaron juntos a Tenerife, como los maxios o dioses paredros ("dioses asistentes", espíritus de la naturaleza y domésticos) y tibicenas (genios malvados), así como el demonmio Guayota (dios aborigen del mal) que, como el Iblis árabe, se identifica en ocasiones con un genio. Los guanches eran de origen bereber del norte de África.Guanche Religion Fuentes cristianas La traducción árabe de Van Dyck del Antiguo Testamento usó el plural colectivo alternativo jann (الجان al-jānn) para interpretar la palabra hebrea normalmente traducida como "espíritu familiar (אוב , Strong #0178) en varios lugares (Levítico 19_31, 20:6, 1 Samuel 28:3,7,9, 1 Crónicas 10:13).Van Dyck's Arabic Bible Referencias Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:Mitología islámica Categoría:Mitología árabe Categoría:Mitología medieval